Insane
by titlelee1093
Summary: Prussia wakes up thinking he's going to have a wonderful day but a day turns into a series of changing events for the Prussian. Who's the insane one now?


_Insane_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prussia started his day as usual by waking up in his bed. He smiled and beamed at the bright sunny day and what the day had in store for his awesomeness. Gilbird laid by his bed side, still asleep on his birdy pillow.**_

"_**Hello, awesome little guy!" Prussia said as he put his hand on the small fellow. The bird's eyes slowly opened and looked at its owner. It fluffed its feathers and flew straight to his owner's head. He nestled there contently.**_

"_**Let's go bother West today!" Prussia exclaimed as they ran towards his younger brother's room . His brother was sleeping in because today was a break from training. He walked in quietly, Germany's hair peeking out of the bed covers. Italy was sleeping next to him.**_

_**Prussia got a giant smile on his face and backed up to the doorway. Then launched himself at the bed. His arms flung wildly as he landed in between the two. "Get up!" He screamed in mid launch.**_

_**Germany sat up quickly to see his older brother laying right next to him. Italy rolled to his side to face the two Germans. "Prussia!" Germany yelled, his face full of annoyance and anger. "Why did you do this on my day off?"**_

_**Prussia put his hands behind his head, wasn't a bit protective or locked up. He was relaxed. "You had to get up eventually. Thought I would help."**_

_**Germany pushed his hair back and stood up. He looked at his brother who was still laying down on his bed. "So what are we doing today? Anything fun like bothering Austria, or having an orgy?"**_

_**Germany's face blushed, 'having an orgy'**_** was out of the question. Plus "Austria" had to deal with him enough. "Hungary's" idea was settled. It was time.**

"**No," Germany said quietly. "We're going to go on a field trip today."**

"**Really?" Prussia exclaimed. "Where? Where?"**

**Germany looked at his brother with long sorrowful eyes. "It's…it's a surprise," he told.**

"**Sweet! Finally!" Prussia said with a huge grin on his face. "We finally get to do something fun!"**

"**I'm going to go get changed," Germany told as he walked into his closet.**

**Prussia looked beside him to see Italy looking at him, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. "Italy…," Prussia sighed quietly.**

**The Italian realized that Prussia was talking to him. Italy smiled, it was fake. "Oh, sorry Gil-Prussia. Just sleepy, that's all," he lied.**

'_**Man, he's bad at lying,'**_** Prussia thought. "How many times do you have to keep accidentally calling me 'Gilbert' dude? Just call me by my country."**

"**Sorry," Italy apologized quickly. Pulling the covers closer to his face.**

"**Dude…what's with you today?" Prussia asked. Then Prussia sat up to see if his brother was around. He wasn't, so Prussia laid back down and got really close to Italy so that way, he can hear him whisper, "Is it because he has a small dick and he's not satisfying you cause if he's not…"**

"**No!" Italy quickly said. Jumping back surprisingly. His face was blushing tremendously. "No, its not that at all."**

"**Then what's your deal?" Prussia asked.**

**Out of no where Prussia felt the Italian's arms around him. Italy buried his face in Prussia's chest. Prussia felt confused as hell but also, somewhat, happy. He lightly rested his head on top of the Italian's. "I'm sorry," Italy sobbed. "I'm so sorry."**

**Prussia never really had this happen to him before. Someone so…vulnerable, just so weak in his embrace. It felt…weird. Germany didn't when he was a kid. No, Germany was always quiet, after what happened.**

"**Italy, you shouldn't be sorry," Prussia told.**

**Italy looked up at him, his caramel eyes opened slightly and his cheeks soaked with tears. "Ve?" he said quietly.**

"**You didn't do anything, not unless your apologizing for not giving me your porn pics," Prussia told. "Then you can give me a show right now."**

"**No, I did something. We all did something," Italy told. Hiding his face in Prussia's chest again.**

"**Wait," Prussia said. He grabbed Italy's face and said "What are-"**

"**Fel-Italy?" Germany called. Prussia loosened his grip on Italy's face and the Italian turned to face Germany. "Would you like to make the food for our trip?"**

**Italy put a small smile on his face as got up to go to the kitchen. Prussia sat up as he saw his brother go down, following Italy down the stairs. "What the fuck is going on here?" Prussia mumbled to himself. Instead of sitting on his ass, he decided to follow and figure out what was going on.**

**Using his bad ass ninja mafia skills, Prussia sneaked his way to the kitchen, being careful not to make a sound. Germany came into his vision. He was sitting at the table, a phone to his ear. Italy later came into view. His feminine figure by the stove. His brown hair was still messy from sleeping.**

"**Yes," the blonde said. "It's time."**

**Italy shuddered at those last words. Silence.**

"**No, Elizabeta, you don't have to," Germany said. "I know you want to, but-"**

**More silence. '**_**Hungary…,**_**' Prussia thought. '**_**God damn it, why is my brother talking to that crazy bitch?**_**'**

**Italy turned to Germany, the area around his eyes were puffy.**

"**Okay…," Germany murmured. "I understand."**

**Germany hung up his phone and pulled Italy into his embrace. Italy appeared surprised at first but then hugged back.**

**Prussia was more confused then ever. He decided to kick the kitchen door open and show how awesome he was since spying wasn't working.**

"**The awesomeness has arrived!" Prussia yelled. Germany and Italy separated quickly. Germany's face was red. His brother was never a big PDA person.**

**Italy smiled and said, "Hi Prussia."**

**Prussia nodded and gave a wink to the Italian boy. "What's for breakfast? I'm starved!" Prussia asked. He sat down and put his feet on the dining room table.**

"**Will you get your feet off the table?" Germany asked. "Some people actually like eating on this table."**

"**Oh, West…," Prussia said. "Can you relax some? So what is for breakfast?"**

"**Oh…was I suppose to make breakfast too?" Italy asked.**

"**Your not making breakfast?" Prussia exclaimed, pretending to be mad. Italy looked surprised and scared. Prussia chuckled and patted Italy on the shoulder. "I'm joking, I'll just get some cereal."**

**Italy let out a sigh of relief and went back to cooking. Germany rolled his eyes and picked up the newspaper to read.**

**Prussia got up and walked to the fridge and got the milk. He went to the pantry to get his favorite cereal. He sat down but when he opened the cereal box, it was empty. "What the hell?" Prussia exclaimed.**

**Germany tried to look at his brother in an annoyed way. "What?"**

"**Who finished the cereal?" Prussia yelled. "This is my favorite!"**

"**You did, two days ago," Germany told.**

"**No! Cause I remember I was eating Canada's pancakes two days ago! Someone ate my favorite fucking cereal without asking me! It was probably Bulgaria…stupid Bulgaria," Prussia complained.**

**A knocking on the front door. "Oh! Here's the bastard now. Probably gonna smooch off more of my food!" Prussia said. He started getting up to go to the front door. Germany got up and sat Prussia down, back in his seat.**

"**It's for me. I got it," Germany told. Prussia looked at his brother with a confused look on his face. Germany was blocking so Prussia couldn't see who it was. The voice sounded female. Prussia's suspicion grew.**

**Then Germany moved and Prussia saw the female sounding person, Hungary. '**_**Shit,**_**' Prussia thought.**

**Hungary walked into the kitchen, Italy stopped what he was doing and ran to her to give her a hug. "Hey Italy!" Hungary called.**

**Prussia sat up and starred at Hungary. "Why the hell are you here?" Prussia asked.**

**Hungary looked at Prussia in disgust. "Why, hello to you too?" Hungary replied. "Where are your clothes?"**

**Prussia looked down to see he was only in his boxers this whole entire time. A giant grin appeared on his face as he said, "Cause I'm awesome."**

**Hungary rolled her eyes and turned to Germany. "So when are we leaving?" she asked.**

"**WHAT?" Prussia exclaimed. The three turned to the annoyed Prussian. "Why is this 'girl' coming with us? I thought this was a man trip!"**

"**Well this 'girl' offered to pay for gas, do you want to pay for gas?" Hungary asked, knowingly Prussia didn't even have the money for a cheap beer.**

"**Fine, she can go…," Prussia said, even though no one asked for his opinion.**

"**We're going to leave soon so Prussia, go get dressed," Germany told.**

**Prussia started mumbling as he left the kitchen but he decided to hide behind the wall to see if he could hear anything.**

"**Is he gone?" Hungary asked.**

"**I believe so," Germany told.**

"**How long are we going to keep this act up?"**

"**Until we get there."**

"**Who's going to tell him?" Italy piped up.**

**It was quiet for a little while.**

"**I will."**

"**But Elizabeta-"**

"**No Ludwig. I've known him the longest. Yes, he's your brother, I understand that, but you don't even remember it, I do. I was there."**

"**Feli, did you get the flowers?"**

**Prussia was guessing there was a nod cause Elizabeta said, "Okay, good."**

"**Are you going to be okay after this is over Luddy?"**

"**I'll be fine Feli, it just takes adjusting, that's all."**

**Hungary started to chuckle. "It kind of sounds like we're planning on murdering him. That would be bad."**

"**I…I couldn't do that. Not him, not bruder…"**

"**I know Ludwig, I know."**

"**Does it have to be like this? I mean, can't there be some other way?" Italy asked.**

"**I wish there was," Germany told.**

"**God, how long does this boy take to be ready?"**

**Prussia quickly and quietly ran upstairs to put on clothes and ran back down the stairs. "Sorry if I took so long, it takes a while to look awesome," Prussia told as he leisured into the room. "Especially as awesome as me."**

**Once again Hungary rolled her eyes and helped Italy pack the lunch. "So West, since I'm awesome, I'm gonna control the car radio," Prussia claimed.**

"**What?" Hungary said, still helping Italy make the sandwiches. She turned to face the Prussian man. "Hell no. I'm not going to sit in a car for a certain amount of time with you listening to what-you-call-music."**

"**Then don't go," the Prussian argued.**

"**Will you two be quiet?" Germany said. "You both will get turns. We'll also have a dvd player so we can watch movies."**

"**Fuck ya!" the Prussian roared. After Prussia choose movies, Italy and Hungary were done packing food, and Germany packed the car with suitcases and such, the four left for a trip that will change their lives forever.**


End file.
